Elemental Adventure
by Mad Oni
Summary: In one side of the worlds Axel and a certain pair of royals must deal with their dark host. In the other Larxenne most deal with the trails of her newly rediscovered life.
1. Chapter 1

Axel had found himself traveling with an unlikely companion. Sent on an excursion at the request of a queen he traveled to Arendelle. This was the first he heard of the place much less gone there. His princess pal was excited to meet a queen that was not out to get her. Out of pure excitement, the princess turned fighter ran straight through the portal.

As Axel stepped out of the portal he found a humorous surprise. His traveling companion had rushed straight through and into a snow pile. Forcing back his laughter he crept over pulling her up by the waist. She glared momentarily before her eyes lit up at the sight around them. The world around them was a winter wonderland straight out of a storybook.

Letting out a gleeful giggle she took off running through the snow. She had not seen snow since she was a little girl. The sight of all this was such a charming change compared to her island home. With a puff of snow, she plopped into a large snowbank making a snow angel. She would enjoy her happiness while she had it soon the dark thoughts would return.

On a distant fallen tree, Axel sat watching her. He would let her play before they start the job. He wondered what these royals were like in person. They from how the old man talked rather elegant and refined but paper can lie. He was also curious about this job they had planned for him it sounded like basic security. So far this world seemed heartless free so why would they need security?

As Kairi continued to play in the snow a figure approached from the distance. He was a well-built man with shaggy blonde hair. A few steps behind him was a snowman with a small cloud above his head. They trudged through the snow with great haste as if they had done it a million times. Reaching them they smiled politely bowing like gentlemen.

"Please allow us to guide you to our castle."

Standing he poked his accomplice with a nearby stick. As if a button had been pressed she sprang to her feet. Alarmed she looked between the two of them then to the snowman. The snowman smiled waving its stick arm in greeting. Yelping in surprise she jumped behind Axel grabbing his arm.

"Girlie a talking snow pile isn't anything compared to some of the heartless out there. " Axel whispered

They followed the duo to a sleigh with a single reindeer. The sleigh was a beautiful green color with gold details. Much to Axel's surprise, they all fit in the small looking transport. It seemed to glide across the snow as it moved. This guy was not much for small talk they noted as every reply was made by the chatty snowman. Before long a large castle came into view. The snowman bounced in his seat pointing at the distant castle.

"See there that's Arendelle castle beautiful right?" He asked

With a quiet thump, the castle gates opened allowing them inside. The reindeer's hooves clicked on the stone of the path as it walked. As their escorts left the sleigh a red-haired woman ambushed the man pouncing him. Glancing around the area Axel took a mental note of the still lack of heartless.

"I can't thank you both enough for coming on short notice."

Spinning in place they found a woman dressed in an elegant crystal blue gown. As she walked the ground seemed to frost over with every step. At the sight of her, all of Axel's brain seemed to shut down. He wanted to speak to her but he couldn't form a decent sentence.

_"Wait is she coming closer snap out of it stupid!" He thought_

With gliding steps, she came to stand in front of him. She wore a small but kind smile looking somewhat nervous. Slowly she raised a gloved hand which he took gently. Delicately he placed a light kiss on the back of her hand. Release her hand she blushed slightly stepping back. Clearing her throat she turned her attention to the hugging couple behind them.

"Don't you two have something to do right about now?" She asked

The two looked at each other before rushing to the sleigh. In a matter of moments, they were leaving through the gate. Once the gate had closed again she turned to them letting out a sigh of relief. With a motion of a hand, she requested they follow her. Taking her request they were led to a well-decorated courtyard. It looked as if a wedding was going to be held there. She took a calming breath looking slightly nervous.

"So we're here to play guard dogs for a wedding?" He asked raising a brow

"Well yes actually more as a precaution. I'd rather not have my sister's wedding ruined by some random threat." She stated

"We'll do what we can miss," Kairi mumbled with a salute

"Elsa, queen of Arendelle pleased to make your acquaintance," Elsa said smiling slightly

Axel froze at the title as Kairi lit up like a light. Taking the queen by the hands she smiled bouncing in place. Placing his hand on his friend's shoulder Axel sighed through his nose. Slowly she released the queen and stepped back awkwardly.

"Sorry just got excited." She whispered

"It's perfectly fine," Elsa stated mumbled

Slowly the snowman waddled over to them at a rapid pace. He stopped beside Elsa slowly turning to them smiling like a best friend. He waved a stick hand in greeting looking between them. Letting out a little chuckle he turned back to Elsa taking her had like a child. With a motherly smile, she gripped his stick hand.

"Elsa their rooms are ready." He said with a giggle

"Wonderful Olaf thank you for seeing to that," she started

* * *

Slumping down into the large bed he considered his options. He could leave and let Kairi handle this job alone. Or he could stay and hopefully impress that beautiful queen. Staying was the best choice in his mind even if nothing happened. He couldn't afford to be selfish he had a reputation to rebuild thanks to his rebirth Just a wall away Kairi had settled in for the night. Her first adventure was going great and she had even met a queen. She couldn't wait for tomorrow this was going to be her first time experiencing a wedding. Her only wish was that Sora could be here to experience it with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Her boots clicked against the stone path as she walked. The golden light of twilight was a beautiful sight as compared to the dreary world she called home for so long. She had been in this world for merely a month at this point. To this day she had only met a single person in this world. Currently, she was on her way to see him not that she enjoyed his company or anything.

Her new associate work as a weapon craftsman here in town. His occupation was to make and repair weapons for those battles against the fluctuating threat of heartless. She was not ashamed to admit he was good at his profession. He could work magic with his forge she was was almost surprised by his skill. He wasn't the cunning of men but he didn't need to scheme he had a heart of gold.

That heart of gold was encased in a body of the strongest steel. The man was built like a mountain he rivaled Lexeaus in size. Hair of copper that always seemed to be tied back by a dark green bandana with a dragon on it. His eyes were a pale green and almond-shaped. He had tan skin and his right arm was marked from wrist to shoulder with tribal markings. He always wore a white sleeveless shirt with gray pants and black boots and brown gloves. He wore a brown leather apron when he was crafting along with goggles.

About five minutes later she was sliding onto a wooden stool. Her perch sat in the corner of his workshop out of his way. He had put it thereafter she had pestered him while working a little too much. The clang of his hammer stopped and he glanced over his shoulder grinning slightly. Turning he held what appeared to be the blade of a sword in a pair of tongs

"Well hell, little lightning bug you're early." He said with a gentle smile

"Just wanted to beat the rain. I also didn't see the harm in gracing you with my presence early." She muttered

She had to force herself to hold back a blush. She hated what he did to her she wasn't supposed to get weak in the knees like some schoolgirl. Damn it what happened to her she was the Savage Nymph she was better than this. But no she had to become whole and get those pesky emotions back. Now a mere syllable from this man makes her quiver inside. She wondered if killing him would make the emotions stop.

Although it isn't like she could complain wholeheartedly. He was good for those more uncivilized needs. Don't call her a savage it was just a week ago and the night had haunted dreams since. Why did she feel so empty without him around she felt hollow. It was as if she needed to be around him but that couldn't be it. She was Larxene she didn't need anyone.

No, she wasn't any more she was Elrena again. And she needed someone to care about her more than ever. She had to adapt to these feelings not ignore them as annoying as it would be at first. A part of wondered what was going through his mind when he looked at her. She didn't believe much since he hadn't looked her in the eye for a week. Could he have some sort of secret he was keeping from her?

Slowly he moved to box sitting behind him grabbing something. Taking a calming breath he strolled over to her hiding the object. Standing before her he got down on one knee he held out the object. It was a sheath with a pair of daggers forming an X their blades lightning bolt-shaped. The blade itself was made of steel with an electric glow

"Is this for me?" She asked raising a brow

"I thought you might like something special, there's another thing I have for you."

She froze As he dug through his back pocket. As the idea of being tied to this man crossed her mind the jingle of keys came to her ears. Blinking a key on a keyring rested in his hand complex with a charm. The charm was that of her dagger made of a glowing gold. Hesitantly she took the key knowing full well what it was for. Curling her hand around it she fought the blush rising to her cheeks her only response a sly smile.


	3. Chapter 3

His day had begun with the sound of banging at his door. When he opened the door he was flooded with various members of the staff. One appeared to be holding a suit meant for the morning's festivities. Another held what looked like a tray of food still piping hot. The third and final one held a charm on a small pillow as he stood in the corner. He approached the one with the pillow studying the charm.

"What's with the bobble bub?" He asked

"A gift from my employer she believes it will work with your blade key I think she called it." He stated flatly

"Close enough I'll have to thank her." He whispered snatching the charm

After a good meal, he was dressed and stepping out. He wore a rather basic black suit with a red shirt and tie. He had slipped back into his boots and gloves to complete the look. He felt like a prince in this get-up now he just had to act like one. He was a guest in this world he had to keep that in mind.

As he stood in the hall he didn't notice Kairi step out. She wore a dark green dress that ended just above her ankles. Around her waist was a small ribbon tied in a bow. She wore flats that matched her dress. She looked puzzled as she strolled over to him arms behind her back.

"Something tells me you think we're not just here for security too huh?: he asked

"Yeah, kinda when I saw the dress." She mumbled

"Too late now we're already here besides it can't hurt to play for a day." He said with a grin

Axel stood watching the party from a shadowed corner. As of now, there was no reason for them to be there. His gaze moved to the queen of this world and they locked eyes. As they did he looked away quickly trying not to catch her interest. Smiling she skating across the ice-coated dance floor. Reaching him she took his hands her eyes giving him a silent request. With a sigh he allowed her to lead her out on to the ice.

Nearby on the ice, Kairi spun with Olaf enjoying her break from training. As she twirled she suddenly stopped glancing up a the castle wall. Releasing Olaf she gently slid him across the ice summoning her keyblade. The moment her keyblade appeared so did a legion of heartless. The tiny knights scampered around heading straight for Elsa.

With an icy wind, the creatures were blown back. As the citizens fled inside the castle the ever-growing horde flowed over the wall like a waterfall. A thunderous roar erupted from the other side of the wall. Despite the danger, Elsa could not fight off her grin at the sound. Glancing beside her she noted her security and the charm of his weapon.

The charm was that of their world with the golden flower glowing. The blade appeared to be solid ice with three ice sickles acting as the key. The handle was a wooden ring the handle was wrapped in the same color fabric as her dress. Each swing made her signature snowflake on contact with an enemy.

Grabbing her hand he tossed his new weapon clearing a path. As they ran Kairi jumped through the masses with Olaf on her back. Reaching the doors they were able to crack the doors just enough for Olaf to slip inside. A strike of thunder hit the ground where they stood knocking them away. Scrambling to their feet they froze at the sound of a portal opening.

Looking at the floor the trio looked down to the portal in question. With a jolt, they were dropped into the portal falling through the darkness. On the castle roof, a dark figure cast a rain of Violet flame on the mass of enemies. Once all the heartless were vanquished the figure left stepping back into a portal.

* * *

Slowly regaining his consciousness Axel rubbed his aching head. Last he remembered he was falling through a portal in the ground. The question was where was he and who his captor? Forming a flame in his palm he marched in a circle coming to a simple conclusion. He was in a prison cell. Stepping up to the cell door he summoned his keyblade targeting the door. With a leap, he swung slicing several times slicing the door into sections.

The door no longer in his way he fled the room. Keeping his flame lit he traveled the dark halls leading upwards. With not an enemy in sight, he was beginning to grow confused. There should be some form of guard down here he thought. As of this time he had yet to see a soul or even a heartless.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting up in bed Erlena looked down at her shaking hands. It had been a dream or perhaps a long lost memory. She was wielding a keyblade fighting the darkness back. The blade was made of a lightning bolt with her knives acting as the key. She would shock her enemies with every swing.

It all felt too real to merely be a dream. Rubbing her eyes she sighed forcing the thought away. She couldn't have welded a keyblade it was impossible. Even if she could then there was no way she could now. The darkness had made her heart too weak to weld a blade. Turning her attention to the full moon she sighed.

"Just a weird dream." She told herself

Rolling over she summoned one of the daggers taking its look. She needed something to distract her brain. The simplest thing to keep her brain from thinking about that dream. The more she thought the more she wanted to remember the feeling of holding it. That was a feeling she knew she could never get back even with wishing on a star.

As the morning sun shined she realized hastily she was alone. With a groan, she stretched out in the large bed. Before long she had fallen into a deep restful sleep. As she slept memories of her old life played in her mind. In her sleep smile reached her lips.

Approaching the shop window at the sound of a ringing bell. Azriel took a step back at the sight before him. A well-built man with silver hair stood leaning on the counter. He wore a friendly mask as he studied Azriel sizing him up. Speaking with confidence he squandered his shoulders and spoke. His voice was that of a man pretending to be an old friend.

"Excuse me can you help me find someone?" The stranger asked

"Sorry I just arrived a month ago try someone else pal." He started turning away

"Funny cus it seems like she seems to like you are you sure you can't offer at least a little help?" The stranger mumbled

"And just what do you want with her?" he asked grabbing the stranger by the leather jacket

"I'm not at liberty to share to say that." the stranger whispered

His whisper was ominous in Azriel's ears. shoving the stranger away he snarled at him closing the shop window. Stepping out the back he slipped into an alley out of the stranger's sight. He did not want to find out what he wanted with his companion. A part of him feared for the worst possible consequences.

At this very moment, his companion was still sound asleep. At the creaking of the door, her eyes slowly opened. She could feel something wasn't right in the back of her mind. Her thoughts were confirmed at the sound of footsteps scurrying through the small house. Silent she slipped out of the bed and into the hall. She was met with Azriel who pulled her back into the room. Before she could question him the door opened again.

Slowly someone came in their steps slow as if they were sneaking. Their breathing was almost silent but it sounded close as if they were in the hall. A familiar feeling traveled down her spine as she closed her eyes. This invader stunk of darkness down to his very core. Silently she crept over to him hugging him tight. Placing a delicate kiss on his lips she formed a portal beneath him.

"I'll find you I promise." before whispered

As the portal closed the invader inside the house strolled out. His pace was was slow fitting his muscular build. As he walked an odd gauntlet sparked to life on his right arm. Suddenly he burst into a sprint charging like an animal. Bringing her hand up to call forth her daggers something else appeared. In her hand, the keyblade from her dream appeared glowing in the sun's light.

It felt so familiar in her hands. It was almost as if she had held it before. It was so light in her grip almost as if it were made if air. She held the blade in one hand leaving the other free. She just hoped she could pull off a victory with this unfamiliar weapon. With a calming breath, she pictured seeing them again and decided she would not fail.

Jumping back she blocked the strike from his gauntlet. Hitting him with a kick she launched him away. With a wave of her hand, she hit him with a flurry of lightning bolts. After the fifth strike, he was hunched over but still standing. With a beastly growl, he leaped at her only to be knocked from the air by a single swipe. As he fell his body dissolved leaving a heart behind. With a scoff, she opened a portal resting her new weapon on her shoulder.

"That reunion is going to take some time." She stated with a frown


	5. Chapter 5

Her host had surprisingly been hospitable. She had given them each a room fit for a royal. It had everything they needed to survive to save from a food supply. Meals were to share with their host they were informed by her brute. Although he seemed a simple fellow he appeared to only want the best for his employer. Deep down he seemed a passive soul someone Marshmallow would find agreeable.

The host was rarely in the light with her eyes the only thing visible. She had heard stories of a dragon eyed witch even on her world but they couldn't be true? At this moment her host seemed to be fitting the description. Her main concern was the mystery of why they were brought here. It had to be connected to those who attacked her home.

She was not going to passively sit here she was going to get answers. Swift as a summer breeze she slipped from her room. As she stepped into the hall Kairi's door creaked open and she ran out. Just. Ahead of her was a glowing golden orb of light rushing down the hall. Sharing a look they chased the light as it blurred ahead of them.

The light sped through halls and up spinning staircases. They found themselves stepping out into a secret library. The room was large the size of a small house from her home easily. Each shelf was color-coded with a different type of magic being under a certain color. A single black book rested on the small work desk the label visible. It was written in a dark red that seemed to glow in the light of the candles. The title was simple Eldritch.

"We need to get away from that book." She whispered

That book radiated dark magic even standing this close. Taking Kairi by the arm they moved deeper into the library. The further they traveled the weaker the feel of the book became. It beckoned her to turn around to simply open its lid to read a single spell. She had to tune it out she was stronger than some mystic book. There had to be a reason the light brought them here she thought.

Rounding a corner they slammed straight into someone. At the sight of them, Kairi jumped back summoning her keyblade. Taking a defensive stance Kairi back her into a corner getting between her and the figure. Peeking out from behind Kairi she found the green eyes of her host. Stepping closer their host chuckled calmly looking rather unsurprised by the keyblade. With a single finger, she pushed the blade down giving them the smile of a disappointed mother.

"Now now no need for violence against your host child remember you are safe here." She stated calmly

"Just what are you protecting us from Maleficent that Yen Sid can't?" Kairi snapped

With a wave of her hand, the tome labeled Eldritch hovered to her hand. With ease, she cracked the book open to the proper page. Turning the book toward them they were met with the sight of an unfamiliar being. It was a skeletal being with bits of rotting flesh and horns. The being was wrapped in a dirty brown cloak with golden eyes peering out of the hood. As swiftly as she opened it the book was snapped shut.

"He can be hardly an aid on something I created," Maleficent stated

Wearing matching looks of shock Elsa and Kairi froze. Eyes locked on their host they returned to their defensive stances. Maleficent simply crossed her arms and glided backward. She watched as their currently benevolent host pulled out a chair from one of the tables. Resting her chin on her palms she glanced at them with just her eyes.

"Kairi you remind me a lot of my daughter," Maleficent said without thinking

"Your daughter?" They asked in sync

"Oh yes, she was born in a time before I fell to darkness," Maleficent whispered

As the curiously crept closer a worn book appeared on the table. Maleficent waited for them to sit on either side of her before opening the book. She flipped through the pages depicting her early time with her husband and Kairi blinked. Was that Ansem the Wise in those pictures? Then a girl with hair of violet and eyes of emerald popped into the pictures. They reached her teen years then just stopped abruptly for no reason.

"Where did she go," Elsa asked studying the final picture

"I don't know I cast her away without a planned location. She may be still in the darkness." Maleficent whispered regretfully

The next morning everyone had gathered in the dining room. Their host had kept silent about the event from the night before. Axel seeing the exhaustion of his companions was curious but chose not to question it. He had more important things to worry about than some secret they had. His main priority was getting Elsa home safely she was probably scared out of her mind.

Glancing at the queen across the table he received a slight smile. Funny she did not look all that afraid at the moment. She looked to be in high spirits as compared to how she was the day before. He watched as her free hand slipped across the table her fingers brushing against his. Smiling slightly he gently took her causing a stream of steam at the contact.

Watching the scene Maleficent frowned slightly from the shadows. Seeing them reminded her of her younger days. She could see something there a future for the elementals it was a bright one. They had to make it through the hazy darkness to come before that could happen. Turning her attention to Kairi she noticed a depressed look in her eyes and sighed. If the girl only knew what she had planned for her soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Looking around Azriel found himself in an area of bluestone. It was illuminated by torches sprinkled throughout the area. As he searched the area a warm hand touched his shoulder making him jump. As he spun he was met with the sight of Hades standing behind him. The God of the underworld smiled politely taking a small now.

"Names Hades lord of the dead, hi how ya doing?"

At the greeting, he froze going pale. He was in the underworld, was this mistake? Letting out a laugh the God placed a hand on his shoulder. With the other, he gestured to a doorway leaking an ominous smoke. With a delicate push, the death god led him through the doorway chuckling as he flinched. at the edge of vision, small black creatures bounced golden eyes glowing in the dark. With a snap of the god's fingers his attention was pulled away from the creatures.

"Just ignore those guys they'll leave you alone."

Running with the speed of lightning she paced the stone streets. She had been running mindlessly for nearly an hour. She was attempting to get the attention of the mysterious restoration committee. Not a soul had been seen since she arrived in this world. What did she have to do to make a biblical storm?

With another swift turn, the cock of a gun made her pause. She felt the barrel against the back of her head. Glancing behind she was met with a red shadow with ruby eyes. Before she could properly react he hit her with a single chop. As she crumbled his arm shot out catching her.

The click of his boots the only sound as he stalked back to Merlin's Abode. He was silent as he crept inside slipping between the other committee members. Unceremoniously he dropped the unconscious Elrena onto a bed in the corner. Yuffie was the first to speak letting out a confused sound before saying.

"Vinny I knew you were smooth but I didn't think girls fainted at the sight of you." Yuffie joked

"She poses some sort of threat," Leon muttered

"Might I disagree with Mr. Leonhart perhaps she is here for guidance?" Merlin interrupted appearing in the room

Everyone jumped at the appearance of the wizard. He was so rarely in his own home it was odd seeing him there. The aging wizard clicked his tongue studying the would be keyblade warrior. Her magic was strong and the strength of her heart was decent. He knew of this woman from Yen Sid's files and a question struck him. Could she summon a keyblade like the reborn Lea? The possibility she was capable of such a feat but time would tell.

Without warning, Elrena sprang to life summoning her keyblade. Disoriented she swung at the nearest person which happened to be Merlin. With a flick of his wrist, he held the blue mystic keyblade Spellbinder in his grasp. Holding it defensively he held back her strike knocking her blade away with ease. She didn't have time to dodge as he hit her with a Stop spell.

"Now when I release the spell calmly explain your motivation." He started poking her forehead

She stumbled backward onto the bed as the spell broke. Shifting into a sitting position she tried to calm her nerves. Slowly she started her tale back at her rebirth ending at her capture. The restoration committee seemed shocked by the mention of her silver-haired attacker. Merlin, on the other hand, was rather intrigued that she could weld a keyblade.

"I'm sorry we can't help you as much as we'd like to," Aerith whispered calmly

"Wait for a minute hold on maybe I can enlighten the situation," Cid grumbled

Tapping a few buttons on the keyboard an image appeared projected on the floor. The image was of a group of four men with one above the others. The one above the others had a long mane of silver hair dressed in leather. At his side was a katana as long as he was tall. The others were hidden in shadow aside from their weapons. One wore a gauntlet while one held a pistol and the final held a short sword. She froze at the sight of the gauntlet. That was the weapon of the man that attacked them. The question was who was he and why did he attack them? Forcing down her curiosity she turned to Merlin summoning her keyblade. Resting her blade over her shoulder she gave a serious expression.

"Hey, wizard can you teach me to use this thing fast?" She asked

"I can teach you in no time at all," Merlin said with a smile


	7. Chapter 7

The midday sun shined through the room's curtains as Kairi sighed. She was alone for the moment it was peaceful that way as of late. Last she heard Elsa had followed Axel as he went outside to blow off some steam. The ball of light had been here the only companion as of late. She watched as the orb excitedly floated around her floated to her hands.

"Oh, I see you've been reunited."

She jumped turning at the voice finding Maleficent standing over her. She wore a blank expression as she watched the orb. Carefully she tapped her staff on the orb and it glowed red. In a moment the orb changed into a translucent form of Sora perch on her lab. Stepping back into the darkness Maleficent grinned at her.

"What is this Maleficent?!" Kairi yelled as Sora changed back

"All I could find, his strong heart" Maleficent whispered

Clutching the orb for dear life she shook in disbelief. She held Sora's heart in her hands. Carefully she hugged it to her chest and closed her eyes tight. With a jolt, she stood breathing hard her hands twitching. With a flick of her wrists, a keyblade appeared in each hand. In her dominant hand was her blade while her other hand she held The Kingdom Key.

"This isn't for keeps just for a little while," Sora stated in her mind

"That's fair I'm just happy to hear your voice again." She replied

Slowly Maleficent slipped back into the darkness leaving her be. So far things were running smoothly as far she was concerned. As long as those rebellious boys don't get involved they should be able to take the win from her little accident. The time had come for her to make up for her mistakes.

Axel took a long deep breath before pitching a large fireball in the darkness. It traveled a fair distance before poofing from existing. At the sound of someone's arrival, he turned to find Elsa joining him. The two sat in the moonlit night perched on the castle wall overlooking a dark forest. Silently she formed a throwing star from ice giving it a perfect toss.

"I take it you still don't have any plans on our escape?" She asked taking his hand

"I have one but it's the last resort." He whispered squeezing her hand

"Perhaps someone will come for us." She replied squeezing his hand

All they had now was hope someone would come for them. He couldn't risk taking them through the portals. As of this moment, he has yet to need to even consider that option. His only trouble was he had no way of reaching someone for help. It wasn't like he couldn't do this himself it couldn't be that hard, could it?

Slowly she moved to lean against his arm resting her head on his shoulder. Raising his arm he pulled her closer and she moved her head to his chest. She could feel this man melting his way onto her heart with every touch. To be fair she wasn't giving him much resistance in that department.

With a blur of movement, something moved in the trees below. For a split second, they saw it paused before continuing to rush. It was making a beeline for the castle faster than a normal human should be able to move. With a bound, they were on the wall shifting to a stroll. Silver hair was illuminated by the moonlight as the moved a short katana drawn in a flash.

"Your highness if you don't mind I think it's time you went inside," Axel whispered moving Elsa behind himself

"I have to disagree with that suggestion," Elsa mumbled

Forming a blade of ice stepping to his side pointing her blade at their opponent. With a flick of his wrist, their enemy dashed toward them raising his blade. Before he could make contact a blast of fridged wind blasted him backward knocking him off balance. With a flip, their enemy moved swiftly for Axel. In a flash, Axel summoned his keyblade blocking his strike knocking him away with a kick. Rolling back the enemy sprang back to his feet firing a blast of energy from his blade.

The blast was interrupted but a blast of violet knocking the enemy off the wall. Spinning to the source of the fireball they found a flash of purple rounding the corner. As they dashed the bumped straight into a waiting Maleficent. Instinctively the dark queen wrapped her arm the visitor's slender form.

"It has been a while hasn't it?" Maleficent asked

"Over a decade since we've seen each other mother." The cloaked figure whispered

Slowly Maleficent stepped away from them. At the sight of her daughter's face, Maleficent could only freeze. She was pale with royal purple hair falling to her shoulders in messy curls. Her eyes were that of a dragon with a mystic emerald glow. She had dark circles under her eyes from exhaustion. She wore a sapphire earring in each ear the gem cut in a star shape.

"You need the wizard's help mother." She said leaping from the wall

As Maleficent rushed to catch her she saw only the flash of a closing portal. With a sigh, she told herself she would follow her request. She would not enjoy it but she would regardless. If she could muster the courage perhaps Ansem could offer some decent thoughts on this situation as well. She doubted they would need his help but it couldn't hurt to consider it.

Traveling through shadow she appeared in her dining room. Before her sat an empty table set for the residence of her castle. Tapping her scepter in thought she debated her options and sighed. It would appear she had no choice but to side with the hat wizard. She would not like it but she would do it.

Staggering the attacker exited a dark portal. Holding his hand over his left eye he wheezed barely breathing. As his portal closed he reached the feet of Sephiroth before finally giving out. With a look of disgust, the one-winged angel flipped him over with his foot. His breathing had ceased and his body had gone rigid. With little remorse, he stabbed his blade into his chest. As his blade was removed his body vanished leaving a heart. Snatching the heart Sephiroth grinned slightly.

"Mother thanks you for your contribution Yazoo." He whispered


	8. Chapter 8

The secret garden was deathly silent as Merlin led her inside. A small shack became visible in the distance the building looking weather-beaten. As they got closer to the structure she paused at a flash in the corner of her eye. She could have sworn she saw something move perhaps she was going mad. Her newfound mentor seemed unaffected by the forest around them.

The aged mage kept his gaze straight ahead. His eyes trained on the shack he had a bit of an almost waddly walk as he moved. Around the halfway point she saw something move just out of the corner of her eye. She wouldn't believe it but it almost looked like a humanoid heartless following her. Its eyes seemed to follow her every move a look of hurt in its golden orbs. Nope, she was not staying in this spot anymore she was going now.

With a sudden burst of energy, she sprinted for the shack. Reaching the door she nearly crashed through it an unfamiliar feeling of fear in her heart. She fell inside the building as Merlin unlocked the door. Rolling to her feet she kicked the door shut as the aged mages sat in a nearby chair. Leisurely he pulled out his pipe take a few puffs before blowing a smoke ring shaped like a heart.

"Tell me what did you back there Elrena?" He asked

"Heartless he was a heartless and I couldn't help him!" She began to shake in frustration

In a flash, the wizard had put his pipe away and stood. Without a word, he placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. Letting out a quiet breath smoke escaped his nostrils like a dragon. Slowly he stepped away returning to his seat and waiting. Slowly she calmed down clenched her hands into fists. Taking a slow breath she calmed her racing heart.

"Let's begin so I can find him." She stated with a slight smile

Staring into the blue flames of the eerie forge he pondered what the underworld's lord had requested. He was tasked with crafting something referred to as a keyblade. He had only a limited understanding of what one was but he would craft something for the god. Perhaps he would get lucky and he would be rewarded with a way closer to Elrena. His thoughts were cut short at a puff of blue smoke from behind him.

"How's the crafting going Mr. Blacksmith?" Hades asked

"I seem to hit a bit of a snag, I don't exactly understand what a keyblade is," Azriel mumbled

The villain clicked his tongue throwing his arm over his shoulder. In a puff of smoke, a rolled-up blueprint appeared in his hands. Stepping back the god tossed the paper at him vanishing once again. Unrolling the sheet he was met with the sight of an odd weapon, the main part was Maleficent's staff with her dragon wings as the hilt, coming off the end of the blade was a spark of glowing blue flame. With a deep sigh, he started to plan how he would build this thing.

"How did your visit to Ansem the Wise go?" Yen Sid asked

"Surprisingly well all I had to do as proof of my claim was flash this," he said summoning The Star Seeker with a flick of his wrist

"And what news do you have for me, Walt." Yen Sid asked raising a brow

"According to their scans, mages from various worlds are going missing. There's a chance we could be next." Walt whispered voice full of worry

Slowly the words sunk into Yen Sid's mind a factor slowly coming together. Who could these boys be working for? There was only one being strong enough to turn Sephiroth into a lackey. That being was one of the first heartless to come to the realm of light. The first artificial heartless known simply as, The Horned King. He would have to go to its creator to find out how to defeat him.


	9. Chapter 9

Slowly Sephiroth approached a wicked throne. The room around him was lit with purple flames casting the room in a violet glow. The throne before him was made from bones for various beasts most of the human. On the corrupt perch sat a figure wrapped in a brown cloak. Bone horn poked through his hood as glowing golden eyes shined under the hood. A single-arm stuck out from the cloak its flesh rotting and the bones visible. The figure motioned for him to rise with a wave of his hand. Speaking in a grave voice he addressed his minion.

"What of your brothers why are they not present?" The figure inquired

"They are no longer among the living," Sephiroth informed his master

The master's head seemed to tilt in curiosity. They were just as strong as Sephiroth and they were defeated? There appears to be a real threat floating around the worlds perhaps it would be wise for him to acquire some aid. He would have to send his lackey to retrieve some reinforcements.

"I would like you to go to the Underworld and gather some forces for us." His master requested

"As you will it master. " Sephiroth stated with a bow

As he turned to leave Sephiroth glanced at a blue crystal behind the throne. A woman was encased in the crystal her faces hidden by a metal mask and her body wrapped in white cloth. With a blur of black Sephiroth was gone from the room as he was never there. The cloaked figure gave a manic cackle feeling his oncoming victory.

Quietly Maleficent gathered the group in the main hall. At her side stood Pete silently waiting for his boss to speak. Her green eyes glanced at her three reluctant companions as she processed the proper words to say. Slowly she sighed speaking in an authoritative tone she spoke.

"We will be leaving for another world it is required now that my world is no longer safe," Maleficent announced

"Please tell me we're not going to another shadowy castle," Kairi muttered

"Perhaps we could go to Twilight Town nothing ever happens there," Axel stated

"Enough of your jabbering we're goin' to Radiant Garden," Pete grumbled

With a wave of her hand, Maleficent summoned a portal. With nodding to the portal Maleficent waited for the three to step inside. Reluctant the trio stepped inside and they followed behind the portal closing behind them as they entered. As they stepped out on the other side the appeared just outside the castle. As they arrived they were met with an unlikely welcoming party waiting for them.

Mere steps away stood Yen Sid and the warriors of light each one ready to strike Maleficent. With a simple raise of his hand Yen Sid stopped them before they could attack. Slowly the dark queen approached the grandmaster held out a hand as a gesture of peace. Cautiously he took her hand giving it a firm shake. They both knew this was only temporary to stop something far worse than herself.

"Come we should discuss this in private." Yen Sid stated calmly

Slowly the group made their way inside the castle. Their travel was near-silent aside from the small talk from the reunited lovers. As they walked Elsa snatched Axel's hand squeezing it slightly. Glancing at her as they walked he squeezed her hand in return. Before long the group found themselves in a meeting room. The room consisted of a round table with several chairs around it. Yen Sid sat at the head of the table with Merlin on his right and Mickey on his left. Riku sat on Mickey's opposite side with Aqua beside him.

Slowly Yen Sid motioned to the empty chairs at the table. Understanding the message they joined the group at the table. Slowly the master looked among the people present forming his fingers into a pyramid. With a sigh, he cleared his throat starting to speak.

"It shows how bad things have become if we have joined forces." He stated calmly


	10. Chapter 10

Sparks flew as the Star Seeker clashed with Elrena's blade. She was learning surprisingly quickly it was almost as if she remembering some long-forgotten skill. Her movements were almost instinctive as the two trained. Stars and lightning appeared as the blades clashed. As the blades clashed a purple cloak swished from the darkness of the distant trees. Sliding onto a fallen tree she ripped back her hood revealing purple curls and porcelain white skin. Her hands shook as she gripped her aching chest. As the aching grew worse the emerald glow of her eyes turned yellow.

Springing to her feet wisps of darkness radiated around her body As she moved her cloak tumbled from her form pooling on the ground. An inky black top with a purple leather vest that fell to her knees. The vest had a scale-like pattern giving it the appearance of a scaly hide. She also wore stone gray pants with a belt made of a black and purple scarf tied around her waist. Finally, she wore black boots and fingerless gloves that revealed her emerald nails. Glaring through the trees she trained her eyes on the training keyblade warriors.

With a mighty growl, she erupted through the treeline. Running on all fours like an animal she charged for them her teeth bared. The darkness around her cloaked her hands forming beastly claws. Mere steps away she leaped launching Walt into a nearby tree. Star Seeker slipped from his hands as he went limp in her grip. He could feel his consciousness slowly faded her shadowy claw sliding down his cheek.

Suddenly a strong jolt made her whole body recoil in pain. As the violet vixen flinched Elrena grabbed her tossing her to the ground. Scrambling to her feet the violet vixen glared at Elrena for interrupting her. With a wave of her blade, Erlena hit her with another bolt earning a cry of pain. Staggering Walt moved between them acting as a barricade. As he stood a glowing blue bubble appeared.

"Enough Elrena she's not a threat she's just not herself. She needs help not to be attacked." Walt announced

A look of recognition appeared on the violet vixen's face. Hesitantly she took a step closer to him the shadows wavering. With a burst of confidence, she hugged him tight burying her face in his back. Slowly the shadows around her faded like smoke on the wind. As her eyes opened again the golden yellow was replaced by the normal emerald.

"Are you Mal?" He asked touching her hands

"More or less I could use a snack and this place is heartless free." She mumbled nuzzling his back

what was the purple-haired girl a cannibal heartless? Perhaps something else possibly even something far worse than a heartless. There was a chance she was the only one of her kind to exist among the worlds. If she was heartless how was she sentient enough to communicate with humans? Could she be heartless that was only half turned?

"Alright, just what are you? You talk like a human but you feed on hearts?" Elrena asked glancing at Mal

"Well, you see I am cursed with the purest form of darkness. If I go too long without consuming some form of light my heart will eat itself." Mal stated with a frown

"My father has yet to find a way to cure her," Walt whispered

"Looks like we all got problems then," Elrena muttered

Axel sighed slumping into a leather chair his body tired. These past few days have been exhausting his frequent use of his keyblade wasn't doing any good for his energy. It was nice to finally have a moment to himself but it felt like something was missing. As the thought crossed his mind there was a quiet knock at the door. With a groan, he stood opening the door wide enough to peek out.

As he peeked out Elsa stood in the corridor a nervous smile on her features. Before she could even speak a word he pulled her inside. Cuddling closer into his embrace she took in the scent of cinders and smoke. The smell had become so calming as of late surely something must be wrong with her. A shiver traveled down her spine as his nose nuzzled the curve of her neck. Against her better judgment, she slipped her hands up his shirt. As they moved she willed ice to form on her palms and fingertips.

She felt him tense under her touch as steam formed. The feeling of his smirking lips moved to the shell of her ear. At his act, her mind seemed to go blank just in time for him to pull her even closer. Her mind was telling her to push him away but her body was moving on its own. Suddenly a whimper escaped her ice-coated lips as his teeth gave her earlobe a weak tug.

"Your highness you seem flustered." He purred

"I'm feeling quite well keyblade warrior you just seem to cause an odd sensation in me." She whispered in a sultry voice not her own

As a smug smirk came to his lips she leaned closer to him. Slowly her lips met his and more steam formed. As they kissed he pulled her closer his hands moving up her back. Pulling away she smiled at him resting her head on his shoulder.

"What have I done?" She whispered

The room around Kairi as she sat on a lone chair. As her eyes drifted closed she felt herself ease into a meditative state. As her breathing slowed she could feel her mind slipping into the void of the heart. Floating downward a light came into view and she let out a sigh of relief. Touching down on the stained glass platform she looked down to find an odd image. It was herself and Namine sitting back to back with the edging like Oathkeeper's star. Between their image and the edge were pictures of their friends. As she studied the platform a ball of light traveled from the darkness.

The ball of light took the form of Sora a slight smile on his features. With tears of joy, she took his face in her hands to clarify he was real. With a weak laugh, he hugged her resting his head on her shoulder. She missed this feeling it felt like she had a part of herself back. Slowly he pulled away resting his forehead on hers. Looking into her eyes she could see the sadness in his eyes. In a quiet sorrowful voice, he spoke.

"This isn't me Kairi this is only your memories of me acting as a shell for my heart." He whispered sadly

"I know that but I will find your body I promise." She whispered a tear trailing down her cheek

"I know you will and I'll be here every step of the way." He replied wiping the tear away


	11. Chapter 11

Yen Sid sighed flipping through the corrupt book for the third time. This book was full of spells to call forth the heartless each stronger than the last. How had his wife written such a book this most have taken years of study. This also explained the flood of heartless Riku informed him of years ago. No some the blame for that was his own in his own research as foolish as it was.

With little hesitation, he tossed the vile tome into the nearby fireplace. As it burned a black phantom with a purple aura appeared from it. The phantom screamed before dissipating into nothing. Easing himself back into his chair he turned his eyes to the ceiling. Perhaps the legends were true and the keyblade was the only way to purify the darkness.

Closing his eyes a memory came to mind. Lost in darkness a girl appeared her violet tresses a beacon in the shadow. On autopilot, his body moved closer to her placing a hand on her shoulder. Like a startled beast she spun snarling with bared teeth. Her hands clutched a heart as a shadow dissolved at her feet. Her golden eyes showed a look of disbelief as she flinched away from him.

"Child What made you this way?" He thought unable to speak

A sudden jolt woke him from his memory his eyes opening. Looking around the room he found Maleficent standing at his side a hint of distress in her eyes. With a quiet hum, she slipped into a chair on the opposing side of the fireplace. Tapping her staff on the ground between them it stood on its own. As it balanced the gem on its tip began to glow like a green flame.

"I saw your nightmare. I feel I should explain my biggest of past mistakes to one of those it hurt most." She stated an image appearing in the staff's gem

The image was that of herself in years past sitting with his records. Around her sat various beakers and bottles with different substances inside. Within her line of sight sat a jar containing a heart that glowed a strange color. From behind her, he watched as her daughter approached the table. Carefully she picked up the jar studying the heart before glancing at her mother.

"So are you studying heartless now?" She asked hesitantly

"I am yes is there a problem with that young lady," Maleficent stated her voice coming out a hiss

Caught off guard Mal stumbled backward into something. Spinning in place she was met with a skeletal face before its boney hand reached into her chest. As it pulled out her heart her eyes flashed gold before returning to normal. With a wave of its other hand, she sunk into the floor. With a scream, Mal turned to her mother reaching for her as her hips sunk deeper. Leaping Maleficent grasped her hands looking in shook as the black-purple vortex finally consumed her.

As the image faded the staff tumbled into Maleficent's waiting hand. So she was the beast he'd found during a hunt for Sora's body. To think Maleficent would do such a thing to her own daughter.


	12. Chapter 12

Ice and flames clashed as Axel and Elsa danced around the castle courtyard. The cryomancer queen had changed her wardrobe before their little sparing match. It now looked similar to Kairi's but blue in color with snowflakes in place of the plaid. In her hand, she held a curved sword made of solid ice. The sword's guard was shaped like a snowflake the blade glowing with a rainbow of colors.

With skating steps, she rushed toward the Axel blade held high. Mere steps away she spun on her heel dropping her blade in a wide arc. In a flash, he leaped back summoning his charkarm in his free hand. Using the disk weapon as a shield he blocked her strike sending her stumbling. As she stumbled Axel charged her swinging his keyblade in slow menacing slashes.

"Impressive your if I weren't an expert fighter you might have hit me," Axel started with a smile

"Oh, proud are we heroes?" Elsa asked smirking

A cold wind blew past Axel's back as a flurry of snow brushed by his arm. In a frigid whirlwind, the snow began to clump and take shape. The form it took was that of Elsa complete with a basic blade of ice. With an eerie silence, the snowy replica moved delicately poking their blade between Axel's shoulder blades.

"I believe that's a point for me, "Elsa announced with snowclone echoing her words

As Axel opened his mouth to reply he crumbled to the ground. As she lurched forward to grab him she gasped. Beneath him, a portal was beginning to appear the black-purple swirl taking him in like quicksand. With a swift glance down he smiled at her before being pushed from the vortex. At the edge of the shadow portal, he froze as she sunk deeper into the darkness. His gloved hand reached for hers only for their fingers to gaze at each other.

"Go now before they get you too." She pleaded

The last thing he saw was her face contorted in a sorrowful expression. As suddenly as it appeared the portal vanished leaving him standing alone in the courtyard. Dropping to his knees he gave an angry roar a circle of flames erupting from all around him. He was going to find this guy and roast him personally. He had made the ultimate mistake in hurting someone he cared about how he would pay.

"I'll save you, your highness," Axel vowed to himself, f

From the shadows, a figure stepped out the skulls accenting his purple suit glowing. With every click of his walking stick, the shadows around him twisted and turned like they were dancing. His purple suit seemed odd even for the people he had come to meet recently. As she stepped back he removed his top hat giving an exaggerated bow. As he stood he pulled a business card from thin air with a flick of his wrist. The card was the same shade of purple as his suit with a strange skull wearing a top like his.

"Doctor Facilier, Tarot Readings, potions, Dreams made real?"He read aloud

"Precisely my friend, I travel the worlds spreading the good word." Dr. Facilier stated glancing at the castle

Instinctively he turned stabbing he blade into a shadow of himself. As a chuckle escaped the doctor another clone appeared in the shadow of the paused tightening his grip on the Eternal Flame vowing to bring the ice queen back. With the skill of an expert welder, Axel harnessed his magic through the blade. Roasting the final shadow of himself he swung turning it to dust. From the corner of her eye, she saw the last flicker of another portal close.

From the window above the battlefield, Maleficent made a small ticking noise. This man could be a problem just how is he drawing power? Getting the queen back was a high priority but the risk outweighed the reward. Perhaps they could even find the young man's body.

"So how do we get the young queen back?"

"Get her back excuse me are you senile?" She asked

She spun to find Yen Sid behind her. Glancing further back she found Kairi and Ansem's staff the former organization members. The wore matching looks of seriousness their eyes directed at her. Maleficent blinked in surprise before letting out a deep sigh.

"I might know where she is but I am not certain," she muttered

"You act like we've never dealt with that before."

The voice of Sora echoed through the room as an image of him appeared beside Kairi. Everyone in attendance stepped back in surprise. Staring at the ghostly image in confusion they simply shrugged. A wispy string was barely visible coming from Kairi's heart to Sora. The phantom stared down the dark queen a smug smirk on his features.

"I wouldn't be so smug Sora you can't exactly help out this time," Maleficent stated with a laugh

"True but we have plenty of friends to make up for it," Sora muttered placing a hand on his heart

"You win child perhaps you'll even get something back yourself." The witch announced


	13. Chapter 13

Stepping on to the castle grounds Elrena summoned her blade. Reaching the castle she raised her blade to the heavens. With a cast of Thunder, she waited. Moments later she was surrounded by other warriors of light. With a glance in either direction, she plunged her blade in the ground. Turning to Yen Sid she dropped to one knee like a knight. With a glance toward Merlin, the grandmaster smirked slightly. The aged mage could only shrug in response. With a wave of his hand, the warriors moved to his sides. Reluctantly the twin remnants of Sora moved eyes trained on the Savage Nymph. With a point of her finger, Elrena counted her fellow wielders and blinked.

"Hold up where's spikey?" she asked noticing the missing warriors

"I'm kinda having an out of body experience at the moment," Sora stated his ghostly appearance taking form among them.

At the sight of the Illusion of her former opponent the nymph recoiled. The phantom keyblade warrior gave a silent chuckle retreating into Kairi's heart. Shifting her eyes to the master keyblade wielder she studied him looking for answers. Yen Sid simply frowned causing a sense of dread to form in her mind this was not a good sign. With a simple gesture, the warriors stepped aside and she rose to her feet vanishing her blade.

"It's gonna be weird fighting the darkness but if the pipsqueaks can we not me," Elrena muttered

A burning wind blew in as Axel slid from the crowd Eternal Flame in hand. Glaring at Elrena he spun the blade above his head pointing its blade at her. From the blade, a blaze erupted covering the ground beneath their feet. Jumping backward Elrena summoned her blade with a flash of lightning. Smirking Elrena pointed her blade at the fighter of flames a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Enough of this we can not be at each other's throats like this." Aqua interrupted moving between the two

"She's done nothing but harm to any of us what help could she bring?" Axel asked spinning his blade

"Funny the things Larxene did coming back to haunt me," Elrena Muttered

With a sigh Yen Sid nodded to the warriors of light and they stepped aside. With a look of murderous determination, Axel marched over to Elrena. With blinding speed, the blonde moved to knock him away with a kick. Sent flying Axel waved a hand summoning his charkarm bouncing off it. Launching himself back at Elrena Axel tossed his blade following it up with another charkarm. With a flip, Elrena blocked Axel's blade with her own countering the weapon with the daggers she now carried.

"Sir do we have time for this?" Kairi asked watching the dual

"No, but if they are to work together we must make time."Yen Sid stated with an annoyed sigh

His task complete the blacksmith examined this handiwork. Smiling with pride he spun the blade between his fingers earning a green trail in response. As he pivoted swinging the weapon he came face to face with Hades smirking at him. Slowly the dark god's hand crept out a silent request for the blade. Hesitantly he passed off the weapon watching as Hades motioned from the darkness behind himself. From his shadow, a figure emerged their only visible features purple hair and emerald eyes.

"Mal I think our guest has earned his escort to his lover don't you?" Hades asked holding out the blade

"I have to agree on dad he did work hard to make this for me." Mal started taking the spinning in her hand

Azriel fought back his excitement at their words. They could travel the worlds without a vessel, how was that even possible? As the question reached his mind a dark portal opened behind. Taking him by the arm Mal tugged him inside the portal causing him to stumble. When they stepped out of the portal they arrived at Radiant Garden's market place.

"Alrighty now you just gotta find her good luck," Mal muttered walking off

Stumbling Elsa found at the feet of the throne of bone. She could feel the darkness radiating from the figure perched upon it. At the sound of clicking bone, her gaze traveled upward to find a pair of glowing orbs staring into hers. The haunting glow seemed to look through her as if locked on to something. Eerily the figure lowered his hand to touch her forehead with a single finger. On contact, a dark light rippled through her a surge of pain knocking her to her knees.

"It is as I thought there is darkness in you." The horned king muttered

"I will not be corrupted by you." Elsa snapped

Forcing herself up she waved a hand to craft a sword of ice. Instead, the room let out a collective gasp at the sight of her blade. In her hand, she held the Crystal Snow the blade of her homeland. Gripping the blade tight she slipped back only to crash into someone. Glancing over her shoulder she was met with the smug face of Hans. Before she could even speak she was knocked out tumbling to the floor. As she lost consciousness she watch Hans bow to the dark king.

"Your bidding is my will, your highness." He announced


	14. Chapter 14

Axel reluctantly stepped through the dark passage into the familiar courtyard. Mere months ago two hearts were brought together as one. Now he had to break those hearts with news the weighed heavily on his own. The queen of this land was taken by the darkness itself.

Dismissing his portal he closed his eyes his opposing fist curling. With every roll of his fingers his flames flickered. His courageous mask shattering he fell to his knees his tears raining on the stone. At the feel of a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to find Olaf standing over him. Waddling the snowman turned in place waving enthusiastically in their direction.

"He guys you were right he's over here!" The snowman bellowed

Sitting on the paved ground he watched as Anna and Kristoff rushed over. With matching looks of confusion they stared at him. At the lack of their queen, their face's morphed into frowns. Against his will, he turned to them his tears blinding him as he met the eyes of Anna.

"I lost her! I lost her to the darkness. "He mumbled

As the trio prepared to respond the sound of clicking heels was heard. The chill of an icy breeze traveled into the courtyard. Swiftly Axel spun in the direction of the wind to hear the sound of an elegant women's laugh. The chill grew stronger as the laughter grew louder a figure appearing in the darkness.

Golden eyes watched him as the familiar face of Elsa appeared in his vision. Something wasn't right with here he could feel it even from this distance. Mere steps from the pyro keyblade warrior Elsa looked down at him. Slowly she positioned a hand on his check a strange black glow in her palm. Against his better judgment, he leaned into her touch a black ice traveling down his cheek.

Slowly his eyes looked into hers finding a look of joy there. The dark ice slowly crept down his body as it clicked in his mind. This was Elsa but her heart was cloaked in pure darkness. Placing his hand on hers he sent a golden glow up her arm into her heart. As the light clashed with the darkness her body recoiled in pain.

Flinching a stream of black fluid flowed from her lips. As the liquid pooled Kristoff was quick to act moving his family to safety. From her husband's grip, Anna watched her sister shake and switch in pain unable to comfort her. Covering the left side of her face with her hand the corrupt Elsa spoke.

"You won't save her or the hearts of this world, Axel, why not join us I'd hate to kill you." Elsa state with a psychotic giggle

"Sorry sweetie I'm not going to back down even if I'm not from this world I'm going to protect it," Axel announced

With an echoing snap, time stopped around from the world around Axel. Moving within the frozen time he grabbed the possessed queen's face. Placing his forehead again hers he took a calming breath resonating his heart with hers. The moment he felt her heart answer his call his spell ended. In a flash, the two embraced with Elsa dropping an ice blade at the contact.

Slowly Axel opened his eyes revealing The Void of Hearts. The floor beneath his feet was a stained glass image of Elsa. She wore her blue dress cupping a snowflake in her hands eyes closed in a serene expression. Barely visible at the edges of the platform a black substance crept closer to the core of the platform.

Stepping further into the stained glass battlefield he listened closely. He could just barely hear the distant sound of combat. Letting his heart and his ears lead him he rushed toward the sounds hoping he wasn't too late. The longer he ran the more he could smell something that brought a smile to his face.

"Your hero is here your highness." He stated

Opening his eyes he dropped to his knees before her. Instinctively she clutched him like a lifeline eyes trained across the battlefield. On the opposing side of the battlefield stood a corrupt version of Elsa her appearance a mirrored image of the original. The eyes they were completely yellow like a Shadow's. She held a large dagger in the shape of an ice sickle in one hand. The ice is dark as the void around them.

"Have you learned nothing from the boy's death?" The replica spat

"We both know Sora ain't dead, so no I didn't really anything," Axel replied

Scooping up this queen he threw his charkarm behind himself like a frisbee. Mid-flight the weapon transformed taking the form of a firebird. The replica had no to even consider dodging as the flames engulfed her form. As the clone disappeared so did the shadows around the platform causing it to glow.

Hours later Elsa found herself sitting up in her bed at the castle. Her head ached and her body was exhausted it all felt like a dream. Had her time in captivity been true or a lie perhaps she needed more rest. Moving slightly she felt arms around her waist before lips touched her exposed shoulder.

"It was no dream my queen but your troubles are over." The familiar said sweetly

"My troubles will be there as long as you fight." She replied spinning to hug the pyro


	15. Chapter 15

From her place on the port, Kairi watched as the sun began to rise. Closing her eyes she leaned back resting against the bench. As her mind relaxed she felt of arms embrace her from behind. When her eyes opened once more she found herself in the arms of The Lingering Will. Something about this felt good but it didn't feel right. As she was trying to figure out what was wrong someone spoke.

"I hope this will suffice for now empty shells are hard to find."

She spun to find Namine strolling from the shadows. The memory weaver smiled slightly as the armor moved rigidly. Robotically the armor moved to stand before her dropping to one knee. Gracefully the nobody moved to sit beside her nodding to the bowing knight. Leaning down Kairi placed her forehead against the helmet. A glow passed between the two as Sora slipped into the empty shell.

"It feels weird having my own body after this long."

Slowly the suit stood its parts clanging as it moved. As Sora tested his temporary body Kairi summoned The Kingdom Keyholding it close. Smiling she held out the blade to its true master. Delicately he gripped the hilt unsure how strong his new body was. Blade in hand Sora made a sigh like sound.

"This will do nicely, thanks Namine." He said spinning to the nobody

Gripping his blade Sephiroth entered the dark throne room. As he approached the dark lord he found a strange sight at his side. Perched on a smaller throne of his own was that boy his hood over his face. He couldn't seem to sit straight choosing to rock in place as he giggled like mad. Stepping closer he fought back the urge to flinch his eyes glowed pure gold like those beasts.

No, he had no reason to get scared now he had to be strong. Drawing his blade he rushed for the Horned King. Before he could even touch him the king was gone in black smoke. From behind a skeletal hand burst through his chest. The hand clutched a heart radiating darkness. Sliding down the dark king's arm Sephiroth stared up the large crystal over the throne. Before his eyes, the glowing stone vanished leaving a large long rusted keyhole.

This thing has been perched here guarding a keyhole? He sat here this long and none of them noticed. As the light faded from his eyes Sephiroth for the first time felt useless. With one last surge of strength, he spun slicing at the king. The blade was blocked by a shadowy keyblade that seemed to be made of pure smoke.

Without a word, "Sora" shoved him to the floor. Hitting the floor his blade tumbled from his grip. Gigging "Sora" scooped up the long blade looking at the blade. With ease, he plunged it into the One-Winged Angel's head. His job done "Sora" returned to his seat.

Carefully the spikey-haired pyromancer crawled from his companion. With one last look down at her he sighed quietly to himself. He wanted to stay he truly did but he had to go help them. Placing a delicate kiss on her head he pulled the blanket closer to her. He would come back to his queen he swore it. Raising a hand he spawned a portal behind himself closing his eyes as he stepped inside.

As the portal closed the queen of ice hugged the keepsake he had left. The mysterious black coat carried a strong amount of his scent. Standing she unfurled the coat pulling it on. Flipping up the hood she returned to bed feeling as if he were with her.


	16. Chapter 16

Taking a calming breath Elrena turned her attention to their vessel. Her companions had already started to arrive much to her surprise given the early hour. Among them stood a rather imposing suit of armor wrapped in a red cloak. Everyone seemed to present save for that hothead Axel. A small part of her wondered if he had chickened out on their battle to come.

Making her way to their transport a portal opened behind her. Glancing over her shoulder she watched as the flame-haired keyblade warrior marched out. He fixed his shirt as he walked his eyes trained on the ship. Reaching the group he slipped through them leaning on the ship his eyes moving to the ground. Silently the remains of Sora approached him fitting themselves into either side of him. Instinctively he hugged them turning his attention to the group in front of him.

"So whose flying this candy-colored mess of a ship?" Axel snapped as the hatch opened

As the hatch opened Tifa came into view resting against the side of the ship. Behind her, Leon could be seen with Cid at the pilot's seat. Also aboard was Yuffie and Vincent the cloaked gunner loading his weapon. How had they all gotten here without anyone noticing?

"Well, obviously the best pilot in all the worlds will be the one flying this beautiful machine hothead." Cid quipped loud enough for everyone to hear

"Yeah the old man has this flame brain so chill out would ya," Yuffie muttered flipping a shuriken between her fingers like one a coin

"I ain't old!" Cid snapped pressing a few buttons on the console

The group gave a weak laugh as they boarded the large Gummy ship. All eyes were on the armor as it delicately sat beside Kairi. The female warrior paid them no mind slipping under his cloak. Across the ship, Elrena clutched a knife in her gloved hand pressing its handle to her lips. On this knife, she vowed she would come home to him. She had earned her happy ending.

Tucked away in the corner Axel held a new keychain in his palm. It looked just like her snowflake made of pure blue crystal. The chain was braided pale blue ribbon with a platinum clip. The charm seemed to glow like a prism giving off a rainbow of every point. Once they landed he would clip it on and see what his love had given him.

From his place in the cockpit Cid watched the sky shift to one of dread. In his gut, he could feel they weren't alone out here. His fears were confirmed by the sound of a massive roar erupting nearby. He spun in his seat to seat to see a flock of giant raven heartless flying toward them. The beasts moved like a great black cloud slowly circling the ship.

Just as the avian monsters surrounded them green flames flickered. As the bird monster roasted Maleficent's dragon form came into view. Her monstrous form ripped and tore through the enemies pushing the ship forward. As the ship rushed away more of the ravens seemed to appear from nowhere. As a portal opened in front of the ship Maleficent gave a mighty roar tearing into her first opponent.

In pure rage, The Horned King crushed a crystal orb in his skeletal palm. He couldn't believe those fools had gotten this close to his world. His corrupt home would be too much for their flimsy hearts and he would have more puppets before knew it. His rage turned to some form of joy at the thought. With a wave of his hand, a horde of heartless appeared bouncing like hyper children. With a mere glance, the monsters were off in puffs of smoke.

"Come warriors of light and be extinguished." The King whispered


	17. Chapter 17

The whole ship rattled as it came to a sudden stop. Before they floated an ominous black stone castle every just being near it gave off chills of darkness. Closing his eyes Cid slowly lowered the ship on to the world's surface. As he touched down the sound of snickering reached the ears of everyone in. Slowly the scrapping started on the sides of the ship in rhythm with the snickers.

"Alright, ladies I know I don't have to tell we got monsters outside. Now go find our boy so we can go home." Cid muttered spinning to face everyone

Stepping out of the parrot colored ship the Warriors of light froze. The army awaiting them was a massive one. With only the clang of his metal body, Sora summoned his Kingdom Key. Raising it to the sky a golden light shining from it like a beacon cutting through the shadowy sky. Everyone turned as a dark portal opened beside him and a playing card rushed out like a shuriken.

"I hope you don't mind we had some surprise guests chose to tag along."

The sound of footsteps echoed as Elsa burst through the portal. As she popped out she froze the nearest squad of heartless. She was followed by a large hammer rushing through the air. With the sound of shattering glass, the hammer crashed into the frozen heartless bouncing off the ground. Elrena froze as the hammer's owner stepped out of the portal resting the weapon over his shoulder. At the sight of her, he rushed over attacking several heartless in the process. upon reaching her he hugged her close receiving the same affection.

"Sorry to interrupt but can we deal you in this game?" Luxord asked glancing at the pair

Shaking off their joy of reunion the pair turned to the battle. Chaos had erupted in the mere moments they were distracted. Scanning the battlefield the pyro noted surprisingly quickly the lack of a clanging suit of armor. As the question of where Sora had gone hit him so did a cold wind. Something wasn't right this wasn't coming from Elsa's direction.

Rotating in mere seconds he was looking up at the gray sky. Slowly he glanced down at his chest finding a rather large ice sickle impaling him. At the touch of his hands, his vision moved to Elsa's face. Her expression was that of panic as she tried to process what to do. Slowly he smiled at her hand on his cheek.

"Looks like I've been impaled." He mumbled with a sarcastic laugh

As she prepared to scold him the clicking of heels on the stone was heard. Looking up Elsa froze in pure terror as her own eyes came into view. They glowed like that of the heartless she smiled like a Cheshire cat. Between her delicate fingers spun a needle made of ice. Carefully she placed Axel on the ground forming a blade from her magic. As the last glow of magic vanished the eternal flame appeared in her hand.

"I hope the others are doing better than I am." Elsa thought blocking the needle

Sora's armor body clanged as he spun at a loud laugh. Before him stood his body golden eyes glowing as he bounced in place. In his gloved, he held the shadow keyblade known as Void Gear. With a leap, his possessed body was rushing toward him blade raised. Instinctively Sora brought his blade up blocking the attack. As the blades clashed Sora's blade glowed. In a flash, Sora held the X-blade shoving his body away.

Rolling the body of Sora returned to his feet giggling crazily. Holding his hand over his face the body stared him down. Suddenly his body crumbled to the ground from a strike to the head. From behind Kairi strolled up catching his unconscious form holding it tight. With a series of clangs, Sora moved to place his hand on his chest. Sora's heart rushed up his arm into his body's chest in a white glow.

Stepping on his own heart Sora glanced over his shoulder. Snickering echoed through the darkness as the sound of footsteps was heard. From the shadows, a figure stumbled into light yellow eyes glowing. The figure appeared to be himself clad in pure black his hair faded gray. In a flash, he held the void gear

"I'm gonna need you to leave my body you little shit." Sora snapped summoning his weapon

"This body mine you go!" The replica hissed rushing toward him

Before the replica could make contact there was an echoing clang. Blinking in surprise Sora looked up to find Roxas standing between him and the replica. Sora watched his Nobody shove the shadow away. Smiling slightly Roxas glanced back at Sora receiving one in response.

"We'll do this together Sora."

Standing over the unconscious body of Sora Kairi fought off the horde. At her side stood Xion and Riku forming a barrier around him. The massive army of enemies showed no sign of ending as the trio fought to protect their friends. Suddenly a strong energy wave cut through a distant group of enemies. As they fell the ground beneath their feet shook like an earthquake.

"Sephiroth !"

Through the opening in opposing, the army came to Ctoltold stride his motorcycle. As he sped through he sliced down those his attack missed. As he rushed the sound of flapping reached his ears. With a spin, he saw him, the silver-haired swordsman. Vaulting from his bike Cloud swung his blade. As their blades clashed he stared into the eyes of a heartless.

In a gust of wind, Elsa looked up to see an unlikely trio. Standing at her side were the gunslinger and his ninja companion along with Elrena. None to carefully the gunslinger grabbed the pillar of ice removing it the a single tug. The moment it was out the ninja swiftly cast a heal spell on him. With a sudden jolt, Axel was awake breathing heavily his hands shaking.

"Gah, what world is this ?" Axel asked looking at his hands

"He does that really matter we're not staying long!" Yuffie snapped

"We need to nip this in the bud while we can we shouldn't rush off," Elrena muttered glancing at the tower


	18. Chapter 18

Like lightning Elrena moved blocking the attack of the rushing cryomancer. Sparks appeared as their blades clashed. With her free hand Elrena cast a lightning spell zapping her opponent. Sent stumbling her enemy glared at them as Vincent fired a trio of bullets between her eyes. With a glare of her own Elsa dashed toward her replica slicing her in two. As she spun back to Axel an echoing snap reached her ears. Feeling the warm of flame she glanced over her shoulder to see her clone melting into a puddle.

"I'll take that your highness." Axel stated holding out his hand

"Right of course." Elsa mumbled handing off the blade

As she passed off the blade her hand lingered in his. As she pulled away her eyes moved to the chaos happening in the sky. Above Cloud fought the reborn Sephiroth both giving the fight their all. Below them Tifa fought the brothers of Sephiroth reborn just as he was. At the sight Vincent swiftly whooshed them to her aid.

As they appeared a trio of slashes knocked the brothers away. As the brothers recovered Yuffie hurried to heal the injured Tifa. The moment the spell ended the bruiser sprang past her allies. In shock they spun in time to see her clash fists with Yazoo. Their collision resulted in a massive shockwave. As the shockwave rippled the stone was ripped from the ground killing the surrounding heartless.

Elsewhere Kairi Riku and Xion stood around Sora as he fought within his own heart. Each much to their own surprise had found aid in the way finder trio. Within his heart Sora blocked the strike of the replica as Roxas struck it from behind. Falling to one knee the replica twitched jumped back up. Spinning it attempted to attack both of them only to have the both strike him down. As the enemy vanished Roxas turned walking into the darkness.

With a gasp Sora's eyes opened looking into those of his oldest friends. Jolting up he pulled them both into a tight embrace. Finally he felt like he was back to full power if not more powerful. He couldn't thank them enough for literally going to the deepest pits of darkness for him. Now he had a debt to re pay.

Before Sora could move time froze then in a blink every heartless vanished. The warriors of light were left standing in the empty courtyard. As time resumed Yen sid appeared in a white flash. With a single finger he pointed them back to the ship. Hesitantly the warriors hobbled their worn out selves to the rainbow ship. Sora was the last to board looking back at the grand master. With a weak nod Yen Sid used reflect to push him into the ship.

"Go!"The master commanded

Moments ago

Yen Sid sighed pulling Walt into a tight embrace. The young keyblade warrior knew his father might not return from this. Knowing this could possibly be their last encounter Walt hugged his father not wanting to let go. The grand master slowly released him smiling sadly. Slowly he removed his pointy sorcerer's hat placing it on Walt's head. Walt could only shiver as the power traveled through him.

"This is my last gift my son use it well."

Snapping back to the current time Yen Sid chuckled to himself. In a puff of black smoke the horned king appeared letting out a snarl. With a flick of his wrist he aimed a strike of black lightning at the ship. Like the wind Yen Sid deflected the attack with his bare hands. Glancing over his Yen Sid watched as the ship's hatch opened. The warriors of light appeared each pointing pointing their keyblades at the horned king. Golden light fired from each keyblade twisting into one solid beam. The beam crashed into the villain like a wave on the beach. With a faint smirk Yen Sid added his own light into the attack. With death cry the horned king vanished.

After the world's master defeat the world began to breakup. With a swift teleport Yen Sid was on the ship as if nothing happened. The warriors of light retreated from the hatch as it slowly closed. With a quiet sigh Cid turned the ship back toward Radiant Garden.

Slowly the multicolored ship landed and the group disembarked. As the group left the ship they went their seperate ways the battle final ly over. With a flash of crimson Vincent and Yuffie were the first to disapear from sight. The next to leave were Axel and Elsa in sync with Elrena and Azreil. 


	19. Chapter 19

Several months had passed since the horned king vanished. The darkness still lingered but the threat had died down. What heartless that did sprinkle out was no choir to remove. The warriors of light had all quickly adjusted to their normal lived after their victory.

With a laugh of victory, Axel slammed his cards on the table. He felt victory was in his grasp as the straight flush arranged beautifully across his part of the table. As he moved to scoop up his winnings his eyes moved to Olaf. The snowman seemed confused by something as he tilted his hand. Slowly Elsa turned to him her brow raising.

"Olaf is something wrong?" She asked

"Well yes I'm not sure but I think I win." Carefully the snowman placed his cards

His hand turned out to be a royal flush to everyone's surprise. Plopping back in his seat like a toddler Axel glared at the snowman. He could swear that snowman was cheating somehow. Slowly his eyes moved to his queen her form drooping in her chair. Slowly he stood moving to her side. As her hand brushed her shoulder she moved to rest her head on his shoulder. Smiling he took her in his arms carrying her off to bed.

The pyro had made the Arendelle castle his new home at the queen's request. It took some time for him to adapt to his new role in this world. Once he finally got used to it the life of a bodyguard became an easy one.

Sliding on to a familiar stool Elrena smiled watching Azriel work. Without turning he knew she was there it had become routine at this point. Things had finally gone back to normal after their extended separation. Business had slowed not that he minded those did buy paid more for their weapons. Much to his surprise, she had chosen not to look for employment under the excuse "Heartless emergencies."

Leaning on the Gummy Ship Sora sighed to himself. It felt odd being back on the island it seemed like a lifetime since he was. Sliding to the ground he slowly stretched out on the warm sand. Looking at the sky he could feel himself start to drift off to sleep. As Sora fell asleep Kairi dropped to his side. Holding his in her lap she smiled playing with his hair.

After the battle, the pair returned to the island. After everything, Sora simply wanted to relax. They had told themselves their fight was over even if heartless were a constant threat. Neither wanted to risk losing the other again.

All of Radiant Garden was a buzz as the bells chimed. The echoing ring could be heard throughout the world. In the town square, a momentous occasion just occurred. Still, on one knee, the cloaked gunman was frozen in place. He had just proposed to the tiny ninja and anticipated her reply. Her answer was a scream that rivaled the bells in the distance.


End file.
